Love is Enough
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: Hiroki is sad and Nowaki consoles him, both share a sweet moment. Sorry summary sucks.


Fan fic

"Hiro-San!, Hiro-San!" Nowaki broke in to the small apartment.

"Welcome back Brat"

Nowaki looked around to find his beloved Hiro-san buried deep inside the book. It had been ten years they wear together. Hiroki was fuming over the novel he was reading, as if something disturbed him. Demon Kamijou was giving his infamous frown which froze Nowaki. Hiroki looked up, with eyes which were shouting out loud to Nowaki for a bear hug. Within moments the Giant was holding his precious in his arms.

"Hiro-san… what's wrong? You look tired angry and sad?"

"Is it the book you wear reading, does it have a sad ending?"

Nowaki knew, Hiroki loved happy endings, no matter how much he tried to show his intellectual blend. Hiroki always bought those light hearted novels and read them between his books and sold them before anybody could find out. Whenever a happy ending took place Nowaki's Hiro-san was in better mood for the day. Today was not that day for Nowaki.

"Akihiko, he wrote this novel, when he gave me the manuscript he did not let me see the last three chapters" a sad Hiroki gulped his words down.

"He, wrote about this couple who were separated during war and reunite after thirty years, yet in the end they could not live with each other."

"Why?" Nowaki asked."

"They are claimed by death, they spent only three days together and the man dies next day the woman follows him after a week dreaming about him. They both die smiling, yet its tragic, but happy ending."

"Why Nowaki, they could not live longer, spend their time together ? Why were they so happy in death?"

Nowaki had never thought his Hiro-san was moved so much by novels. He knew the separation between the characters was reminding Hiroki of the one year he was in America. So Hiroki was thinking what would have happened had they lost communication and met years later to die moments later. Nowaki tightened his grip and engulfed Hiroki into his warm embrace.

"Hiro-San" whispered Nowaki

"You are still thinking about the year I was away from you"

A blush grew on the face of the Older Man, he frowned not in anger but at the thought of loosing Nowaki. He loved this brat and did not want to live without him. His pride kept him from speaking his original feelings. Every time Nowaki spoke Hiro-san, Hiroki felt a sense of security and love. His heart pounded whenever the giant wrung his fingers in his hair. The blue eyes were always honest and caring, always showing love to him. Hiroki feared, if Nowaki ever left him, the reason will be Hiroki's. Hiroki failed to communicate his feelings. He tried to be open, but his pride pulled him. He wanted to be in the embrace of the younger man. He wanted his forever together, but he could not channel his words. Sometimes he wished he was more assertive like Miyagi's boy toy as well more caring like Akihiko's object of affection. He was not young like the rest, he was not assertive and he lacked the caring sense. All this made him fearful, that one day he will have no time to love Nowaki.

"I … I fear that my lack of gesture in our relation will drive you away"

"Miyagi's boy always shows his concern and Akihiko's lover is always caring for his well being. They are young and show their love and I feel my lack of communication is going end our relation. I want to be more involved in our, yours life, but I fail every time."

"Sorry Nowaki"…..

"Hiro-san! I love you" said Nowaki pulling Hiroki to the crook of his neck.

"But, what if that is not enough?" Hiroki mubbled…

"Look at me, Hiro-san, That is Enough!... I love you " "When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. The most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your crying face evoked love in me, but a fear grew too, that you were sad and in pain. I wanted to erase that pain from your life, but what if I failed. When I pulled you to share beer with the sponsors, I knew you were shy. I knew all this, I loved you more. When I kissed the sleeping beauty Hiro-san, I wanted to care for you. When I pulled you away from Akihiko's conversation, I wanted you only for me. To protect, care and to Love, only you Hiro-san."

Before Hiroki could utter more words, Nowaki's lips were tracing his. The warm, soft lips were assuring Hiroki that it was real, his lover was real, his giant was holding him. Breaking away from the kiss Nowaki uttered.

"Hiro-san, you may be older than other lovers and me, but for me you are my precious one, my only love. You are special and no one will ever replace you."

"I had no family, only the children of orphanage as my friends, no one adopted me. But you let me in your life. You were the one who guided me to my ambition. I wanted to become social worker, because I wanted to help the people like me. But you provided me the hope to be a doctor. I had seen how concerned you became when the child in train became sick, how your showed fear whenever you saw an ambulance. I knew you wanted to protect people, hence I decided to become one"

Hiroki never knew what drived Nowaki to become a doctor. He knew it was Nowaki's desire to protect everyone and care for the distressed, he never realized it he himself who made his giant follow this path. Today in Hiroki's eyes, Nowaki grew more, the respect he had for him had reached its ultimate point. He always felt proud on how Nowaki was a self made man, how caring and sacrificing he was, but today his Nowaki was more than just a self made man, he was a true humanitarian. He pulled the giant back to his embrace, slowly tears started to wet his cheeks and Nowaki's coat.

Nowaki pulling Hiroki's face, rubbed off his tears, and kissed the lips which wanted to speak something. He deepened his kiss, exploring inside, Hiroki clenching his hands to his hair and shoulder and his legs coiling around Nowaki's waist. Slowly Hiroki pulled away, with deep sigh and deeper blush.

"I love you Nowaki" Hiroki murmured, the older man had to keep his voice firm to utter the words.

Next moment he was back in Nowaki's embrace, this time he did not resist but let the warmth from Nowaki comfort him. After a while both man spoke together.

"I have something for you." In unision….

"Hiro-san you first"

"But Nowaki, you have something exciting, you entered with something and I ruined it" Before Hiroki could utter more, his lips wear sealed with a chaste kiss.

"Hiro-San please you tell first"

"mmm Okay, well our parents know technically about us, my Mom already calls you my husband and all. My father has met you and speaks well of you, Akihiko and Miyagi both my friends say I got a trophy boyfriend and they think we are perfect. So our annual family get together is being held at end of this month. So I thought it's time for both my parents' family and relatives to meet you. I have hidden you a lot, so its time I show off. It's upon you if you want to go or not" Hiroki said all this without break and handed over the tickets to their home town.

"Hiro-San yes! I would Love to meet your family" "I Love you Hiro-san"

"Nowaki it your turn."

"Yes, Hiro-san, well since it's already ten years, normal couple don't last that long this days. It's not legalized, (Hiroki's Eyes Widened) don't worry it's not that I am forcing you. It's not the biggest step, but its big step itself. (Nowaki Pulls out a box from his back pocket) Hmmm Hiro-san, I won't ask you to marry me until you are assured about us, but will you become fiancé and when you think you are ready we will get married. I want us to wear the rings, so that no one thinks you are single."

"yes, Nowaki, I would become your fiancé and eventually your husband" …. "I am assured you are the one, it's an honour to be loved by you brat."

Nowaki broke into a huge grin and hugged Hiroki to never let you go…

"Thank you Hiro-San"

"Say Nowaki, how do you think, if we put on the rings before of our family members?"

"Our family members! Hiro-San it sounds great, do you mind if invite few people to our engagement party."

"No." Hiroki groaned…

"But Hiro-san, you suggested it, so why not invite our friends?" Nowaki asked with puppy eyes…

"Well Brat, we will keep the surprise, fun, guests, party, wine and all fancy stuff you dream off for the wedding" " The engagement goes my way in private in presence of family and wedding goes your way"

"Not, that I intend to Marry nowww" he was pulled to kiss….

"Hiro-san you made me the happiest man, I love you"

"I love you too".

"Well we have a engagement party to organize" Nowaki said. "Leave that to our mother, just call her and you will have party in the station" Hiroki replied.

Before Nowaki could be more excited, Hiroki stole his kiss and uttered.

"All this will happen so relax and I love you brat"

"Hiro-san!"

"Nowaki I am cold"

With this Nowaki carried his Hiro-san to their bedroom forgetting about dinner , they had big days coming… Suddenly Nowaki pulled away from passionate Kiss and said "Hiro-San, Usami-san should be your maid of honour, though I am jealous of him, but we are together for him and his novels always help us do something and deepen our relationship"

A book landed on Nowaki's head, this book was of Usami Akihiko's too….


End file.
